Conventional banking and payment computing infrastructures often take a significant period to enroll new customers due to lengthy registration and approval processes. Conventional banking systems cannot activate new accounts quickly. They rely on processes known as “Know Your Customer” (KYC) or the “Customer Identification Program” (CIP) to provide increased assurance that the person applying for an account is who they say they are. This process can take days or weeks, or require trips to financial institutions to create new accounts. These hurdles reduce the likelihood that potential customers will complete all necessary steps to actually become customers.